La misión de Nico
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Se trata de que nico es enviado a Hogwarst en una misión de Hades que solo algunos dioses saben. De verdad no soy bueno en los resumes asi que por favor leanlo y comenten, no es un yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola , bueno yo les dije que no iba a colgar este fic hasta terminar el otro pero...

R: La niña de acá no se pudo concentrar y comenzo a escribir otro en el refrigerio

K: Les digo que tambien me voy a demorar en actualizar los dos fics por problemas escolares y personales

R: Bueno espero que dejen reviews para que la niña de aca no se olvide de actualizar más rápido

K: Bueno Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no me pertenece, disculpen si es un poco OOC

* * *

Pov's Nico

Estaba caminando por el parque de noche cuando siento que las sombras se acumulan en mi, ferre los ojos antecla sensación. Cuando los abri estaba al frente del trono de mi padre en el inframundo. Al costado de mi padre esta parada una chica de 16 años con ojos que cambian de color. Espero hasta que me digan por que me han traido aquíq. Despues de 3 minutos en silencio ya no puedo soportar más por mi TDHA.

Padre ¿por que me has traido aqui?-le pregunte

Nico esta es Hecate - yo asentí - estas aqui porque te tengo una misión que tiene que ver con Tom Riddle- yo gruñi ante el nombre, padre siempre se está quejando de como esta huyendo de la muerte y como lo ha hecho - como ya sabras hay una escuela de magos y todo eso - Hecate miro mal a mi padre - en Inglaterra llamada Hogwarst, tendras que ir a investigar a los asistentes y mortifagos - me rei un poco me habia aguantado con lo de hogwarst pues ya lo sabia pero ¡mortifagos!, me deteni pues mi padre y lady hecate me miraban con frialdad - como decía nadie puede saber lo que eres exepto el director que sospecho que sabe , tambien que mi apellido en el mundo mágico es Slytherin y pues mi hijo era Salazar Slytherin así que tendras que unirte a la casa de slytherin y aquí Hecate te va a enseñar lo necesario oara estar en su pueblo.

Padre ¿como hare magia?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

Veras Nico tu madre era una bruja sangre pura - me dijo y yo me sorprendi - y me habia olvidado mencionarte que para los magos eres un sangre pura asi que apresurate que

tienes hasta el primero de septiembre para aprender.

Si padre - le dije y fui con lady hecate para que me enseñará.

1 de Septiembre

Pov. Nico

Estaba en la estación King Kross, ya me habian explicado que tenia que pasar entre la pared de la estación 9 y 10 para llegar. Hecate me dijo que le director me iba a presentar a los maestros como estudiante de intercambio.

Estaba tan distraido que choque con alguien.

Asqueroso sangre sucia - comenzo pero se detuvo cuando me vio- ¿Nico?

Levante mi cabeza para ver con quien me habia chocado cuando vi que era Draco - ¿ Draco?

El mismo - me contesto - Nico ¿ que haces aquí?

Mi padre me envio a una mision- le dije

A ver dejame adivinar te envió a proteger a Potter - me dijo con un tono de voz que no usaba mucho.

No - le dije

Oh que bueno - me dijo - aunque actuo engreido para engañar a la gente de verdad que no me agrada Pottery sus amigos.

Bueno - le dije - tenemos que entrar al tren ¿verdad?

Oh si vamos - me dijo

Nos sentamos en un vagón que estaba vacio, paso 5 minutos y no pude aguantar más el silencio.

Entonces ¿ en que casa estás? -le pregunte

En slytherin - me dijo lo cual me sorprendió - ya se lo que estas pensando un hijo de Atenea en slytherin pero no es tan malo y tu en ¿ que casa quieres estar?

Bueno mi padre me dijo que tengo que estar en slytherin - le dije

Parece que vamos a estar en la misma casa - me dijo - o por se acaso Luna, Neville y Snape tambien estan aquì

Bueno - le dije y estuvimos conversando hata que llegaron personas que creo que eran los amigos de Draco, sosonreí para mis adentros hora que empiece la actuación

Draco ¿ Por que elegiste un vagon diferente del que siempre vamos?- le dijo una chica con voz chillona, bueno para , mi era una voz chillona -y ¿ quien es este?

Soy Nico - le dije

¿ Cual es tu apellido ? - me dijo - eres ¿ mestizo o sangre pura? ; no creo que seas sangre sucia ni traidor a la sangre así que Pansy Pakirson

Soy sangre pura - le dije vi como Draco se asombro pero rapidamente volvio a la normalidad

Entonces ¿cual es tu apedillo? - me pregunto Pansy - o ¿ nos estas engañando?

¿ lo soportaras? - ella asintió y Draco me mira confundido pues al parecer no sabe mi apellido ó lo que significa, como me voy a divertir - yo soy hijo de la familia perdida Di Angelo.

Vi como todos en el vagon se quedaron en shock, al ver sus caras me daban ganas de echarme a reír pero me tuve que contoner.

Pero esa familia, era una de las más antiguas e importantes que desaparecieron- balbuceo Pansy

Desparecieron no se extiguieron - le dije

Después de eso tuve que contestar un centenar de preguntas que me hicieron en todo el viaje.

Pov Draco

Nos despedimos de Nico pues tenia que ir con los primeros años a ser ordenado. Debo admitir que me sorprendio cuando Nico dijo que era sangre oura yo pense que iba a decir mestizo. Cuando iba a decir su apellido lo mire con curiosidad pues me habia olvidado su apellido. Cuando el dijo Di Angelo me quede en shodk pues ya sabiade donde habia escuchado ese apellido antes, era una de las familias más antigua, más antigua que los Malfoy y Pakirson. Entonces puse interes en la conversación que tenian mis amigos para no levantar sopechas.

En ¿ que casa creen que estara? - dijo Pansy

Yo creo que en slytherin o ravenclaw - dijo Zabini

Yo digo en slytherin - dijo Theodore Nott

Yo tambien creo que en slytherin - les dije

Paeece que más probable en slytherin - dijo Daphne - aunque no me sorprenderia por su forma de de axtuar es un verdadero slytherin

Nos callamos pues ya era hora de la clasificación hasta ahora hay muchos Gryffindors.

Di Angelo, Nico- dijo la profesora aunque dudo un poco al decir el apellido. La sala se quedo en silenciola tensión era notable. Las demas casas estaban inpresionadas iguak que los slytherin, pero los últimos estaban alegres aunque no se les notaba como verdaderos fieles a su casa que son.

Vi como pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza y despues de uno segundos el sombrero grito: ¡ SLYTHERIN!

Los slytherins aplaudieron y laa demas casa seguian en silencio. Nico camico como un sangre pura, como un slytherin y se sento a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2

K: Hola traigo otro capitulo en este fic porque lo había estado avanzando desde hace semanas.

R: Dejen reviews y recuerden que a Karina no le pertenece Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson

K: Espero que les guste y por se acaso no tengo nada en contra de algunos personajes.

Lo que esta en negrita es cuando hablan, lo que esta negrita y en cursiva es cuando hablan telepaticamente, y en cursiva mayormente para sarcasmo.

* * *

**Pov. Nico**

Vi que con tan solo decir mi apellido todos se callaron quería reírme pero tenia que controlarme. Me sente en esa silla y me pusieron el sombrero.

**_¡Oh que sorpresa un hijo de Hades!_**\- me dijo el sombreo en mi cabeza.

_**Creo que tu y yo sabemos a donde pertenezco**_\- le dije

_**Si es lo que quieres- **_me contesta.

Entonces grito: **¡Slytherin! **y vi como los slytherins aplaudieron, fui alli y me sente junto a Draco. Le di la ofrenda a mi padre sin que me vean y empece a comer.

El director estaba haciendo un discurso al cual no preste atención. Después fuimos a nuestra sala común que estaba en los calabozos, lo cual no me sorprendió pues lo diseño un hijo de Hades, un hermano mio. Estaba compartiendo cuarto con Draco y alguno de sus amigos. Entonces vi que Snape nos estaba hablando sobre reglas y como no deberíamos cuidar no le preste tanta atención pues Hecate ya me había dicho como funciona el colegio y la pequeña que tienen cada casa. Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir, lo cual estaba muy agradecido y a la vez no.

En el sueño de Nico

Vi en frente mio a Bianca lo cual no era posible pero ahi estaba; me deseo suerte y me recordaba que no debo guardar rencor lo cual no entendí pues no guardaba rencor a nadie ahora.

**Pov. Harry**

Este año hubo muchos nuevos Gryffindors. Pero los que nos dejo en shock a todos es este nuevo alumno Nico Di Angelo. Ron me dijo que era un mortifago pero no le hice caso pues cree que la mayoria de personas que no conocemos son mortifagos; Hermione me dijo que Nico es sospechoso mas aun si viene de la familia Di Angelo y esta en Slytherin, lo cual no entendi mucho pues Hermione no discrimina por la casa en que están. Pero en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Ron y Hermonie es que Nico Di Angelo es sospechoso.

**Pov. Draco**

Eran las 6:30a.m por alguna razon que no se me levante tempranos asi que me aliste. Cuando termine de alistarme, vi que Nico seguia durmiendo y si seguia asi ibamos a llegar tarde para desayunar, asi que como buen compañero que soy lo sacudi para que se despierte, creo que se me paso la fuerza porque vi como se cayo de la cama, se levanto con elegancia y sonrio un poco; lo cual fue raro asi que trate de pensar el por que y se me ocurrio que:

a) Entreno muy duro su personaje.

b) Es asi y nos estuvo engañando a todo el campamento.

c) Tuvo un sueño que lo dejo pensando.

d) Actua asi porque desperto su sangre de supremacia.

e) Tantas batallas lo dejaron con cambios de personlidad.

o el menos probable:

f) Le raptaron los extraterrestres y lo hipnotizaron para que sea asi prometiendole galletas con Cajita Feliz de McDonnald's cada vez que quiera.

**Malfoy espero que no lo vuelvas a ser porque para la proxima no sere considerado**\- me dijo lo que me sorprendio es que me habla con un tono de supremacia y frialdad, ademas que me dijo Malfoy y no Draco. Hasta que me di la vuelta y entendi por que me hablaba asi.

**Espero que me perdone Di Angelo**\- le dije aunque dude un poco al decir el apellido, todavia no me acostumbraba hablarle por apellido y que este sea una de las mas antiguas- **pero no queria llegar tarde a clases**

**Claro, pero espero que no vuelvas a depertarme asi Malfoy**\- me dijo y nos fuimos.

aunque la mayoria no lo crea la casa del la casa de las serpientes es hogareño a su manera; ademas tambien tenemos nuestra pequeña jerarquia en lo que cada uno cumple un funcion , algunos nos protegen otros atacan y otros no ayudan a estar unidos. Ahora que Nico esta aqui no se en que puesto estara. Tambien tenemos hechizos defensores que nos ayuda a saber si hay un intruso por la esencia que cada uno tiene.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos; que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos desayunado y habíamos llegado a la clase de pociones y ya iba a empezar, hasta que Nico me aviso disimuladamente.

**Draco ¿Que te sucede?- **Nico me dijo en voz casi imperceptible, si no fuera semidios no lo escucharía. Le di una mirada que decía hablamos luego y el asintio.

**Pov. Harry**

Después del vergonzoso suceso en el desayuno estuvimos hablando con Hermione.

**Hermione me podrias decir ¿Por que todos parecen temer a Nico?**\- le pregunte.

**Es por su apellido Harry-** me dijo Hermione; Ron y yo teniamos cara de confusion- **debí suponerlo**\- murmuro y suspiro**\- la familia Di Angelo fue una respetable familia que salvo a muchos magos sangre puras en el mundo de los muggles pero también se conocía como una familia traidora.**

**Un momento como puede ser considerado traidor si ayudo a los magos**\- le dije con cofusion,

**Veras Harry cuando aceptaron a los muggles en el mundo magico la familia Di Angelo se sintio traicionada asi que se separarpn de la sociedad dias despues se encontraron a magos y brujas antes muggles muertos de un pueblo chiquito con la firma Di Angelo que era un signo muy antiguo. Cuando regresaron la comunidad mágica los castigaron a destierro por votacion casi todo estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto alguno sangre puras que los apoyaban por salvar a su familia y ser de las mas pura, la familia Di Angelo juro venganza por lo que les hicieron. Por eso la familia Di Angelo se creia perdida o extinta héroes para los sangre puras y malvados para los magos que eran muggles, de los mestizos algunos dicen que la familia Di Angelo es un héroe y que ellos no tuvieron la culpa de las muertes.- **Finalizo Hermione

**Ves Nico es un mortifago junto a Malfoy**\- dijo Ron

**Aunque creo que hay algunos huecos en esa historia**\- le dije

**Nadie sabe toda las historia derrepente los slytherin lo saben, o tambien algunas familias sangre pura que los apoyaron como los Malfoy y Pakirsons**\- nos dijo.

No pudimos seguir hablando porque llegamos a clases que teniamos con Slytherin. Me quede pensando en el parecido que tenia con Tom Riddle cuando tenia 13 años en los recuerdos que Dumbledore me enseño aunque no se para que. Mantuve un ojo en Nico para ver si hacia algo sospechoso ;y vi como le susurro algo a Draco y este lo miro y Nico asintio no pude seguir viendo porque Snape me había descubierto.

**Señor Potter si usted cree que mirar al señor Di Angelo lo ayudara a pasar mi clase esta equivocado**\- y vi como algunos temblaban ante el apellido ''Di Angelo''como lo hacian cuando decian Voldermort

**Lo siento señor**\- le dije

**Gracias al Sr. Potter 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor**\- dijo vi como los slytherin tenian una sonrisa de diversion.

Despues de eso la clase continuo casi normal con Snape quitandole puntos a Gryffindor y dandole puntos a Slytherin. Para la sorpresa mia y creo que de los Gryffindors Hermione ya no era la unica que levantaba la manos sino también Nico y Draco.

Despues de clases estaba hablando-susurrando con Draco en la biblioteca lo que me recomendo Snape.

**Pero te ganarias la desconfianza de los asistentes y no sabrias que hacen**\- me dijo; ligeramente una ceja.

**¿Mas de lo que ya desconfian?**\- le dije- **ademas que ellos saben cada moviniento de los asistentes y tanbien podria averiguar sus movimientos mataria dos pajaros de un tiro.**

**Tienes un punto**\- me dijo- **pero el puede meterce en tu mente; ademas es como venderte una vez que tienes la marca no hay marcha atras.**

**Lady Hecate nos puede ayuda**r- le dije

**¿Nos?**-dijo Draco- yo no me meto

**Me crees tonto**\- le dije- **se que tus padres te van a obliga a entrar**\- vi que en sus ojos habia asombro, temor, tristeza y verguenza- **ademas si aceptas no tendras que quedarte con la marca y nos apoyaremos.**

**Ahi me tienes pero ¿cuando lo haremos?-** me pregunto

**Este año hay que observar, en las vacaciones unas dias antes de entrar a Hogwarst lo haremos eso me dara tiempo para pedirle ayuda a Hecate y preparar planes- **le dije

**¿ Tu preparas planes? jajajaaja actuas como mis hermanos-** me dijo

**Por algo estyo en slytherin y soy amigo de tu hermana**\- le dije y vi como puso cara enojada que se notaba que era fingida.

**En ese caso ¿no seria mejor si los hago yo?-** me dijo

**No; paras mas con los hijos de Hermes que pareces uno con la astucia que tienen pero yo tengo la astucia y el intelecto por ser amigo de Anabeth**\- vi como hizo un pequeño puchero- **¿Trato?**

**Trato-** me dijo con una sonrisa sincera que no veia desde que entre aqui pero rapidamente la borro y vi porque en una distancia prudente estaba Potter y sus amigos ya veo porque a Draco le desagradan. Pero ello no nos escucharian lo que deciamos solo sabrian de que hablamos por el moviemiento de nuestra boca pero no el tema.

**Le dire a papá antes de terminar el a**ño-**** le dije y el asintio

**Vamos a la sala comun**\- me dijo y nos fuimos


	3. Chapter 3

K:¡Hola! se que me demore mucho..no mucho..muchisimo y de verda lo siento pero es que mi imaginacion se concentro mas en el anime asi que de verdad lo siento y aqui vamos

* * *

Fuimos a historia magica cuando me pare en seco al acordarme quien es el profesor y no creo que a Nico le de gracia de que es y como nos trata, rezo a los dioses de que Binns haiga cambiado pero yo no lo creo posible. Cuando entramos gracias a los dioses que aun no estaba el profesor aunque note que Nico se puso un poco tenso, pero al menos tenia tiempo para hablar con Nico pero cuando iba a hablar entre el profesor y vi odio en la mirada que Nico tenia pero que se contenia o sino iba a dar mas miedo de lo que ya da, creo que el profesor Binns no se daba cuenta porque seguia hablando hasta que Nico levanto la mano el profesor se detuvo pero todavia no lo miraba por completo.

Si el señor...- dijo Binns

NICO DI ANGELO- le dijo Nico

Vi como el fantasma se ponia tenso y por fin centraba su atencion a Nico .\

-Mi se..señor le pu..puedo preguntar que ha..hace aqui- le dijo con timidez y tartamudeando haciendo que la atencion de todos se centre en Nico aun mas. Bien Nico no estas llamandfo la atencion pense con sarcasmo.

\- Como usted saia no es de su interes, ademas avisale a los demas que estoy aqui- dijo, supuse que antes se estaba aguantando pero al ver esto, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Pe..pero mi se.. señor- dijo Binns, lo cual me sorprendio un poco creo que ese fantasma no veia que Nico no estaba en sus cabales en este momento

\- El asunto porque vine aqui no es de su interes- replico Nico en un tono mas frio- el que debe exigir respuestas aqui soy yo, la verdadera pregunta que deberia ser es ¿Que haces tu aqui?- al decir eso, vi como Granger parecia que queria matar a Nico o darle una aburrida charla sobre como lo que hacia no era justo y bla bla bla; pero ahora eso no seria prudente. Vi como Granger ya estaba abriendo la boca para quejarse de seguro iba a decir que es un profesor, que los fantasmas no son sus esclavos y otras cosas; pero Nico ya no tenia paciencia asi que no la aguantaria asi que hable primero.

\- Profesor Bins y Di Angelo podemos dejar esto para despues- le dije tratando de no encogerme ante la mirada de Nico, pero parece que al final salio de su trance "de rey fantasma", vi como Nico vio la situacion y asintio haciendo una señal a Bins para continuarcon la clase.

Despues de la escena Nico trataba de contolarse, lo note porque estaba apretando la mano por debajo de la mesa, la situacion no era tan grave excepto quizas porque Potter y sus amigos nos vigilaban, parece que tenemos que mantenernos en perfil bajopor algunas semanas. Eso es lo que me molesta de ellos siempre se meten en asuntos que no les incumbe. Cuando termino la clase Nico y yo fuimos a la biblioteca, cuando llegamos ahi fuimos a una de las secciones mas antiguas.

-Nico debes de controlarte ya estamos en la listas de sospecha de varias personas si algo malo ocurre tan solo por ser Slytherins y nuestro apellido ademas para agregarle de nuestras acciones- le susurre a Nico

\- Es que no es justo para los fantasmas del inframundo que si reciben su castigo o recompensas- me dijo y yo le mire como si no le creyera nada- esta bien tendre mas papeleo y ademas mi padre me ha puesto a ayudar a los jueces asi que tendre mas trabajo- eso si podia creerlo

\- Pero pense que no te agradaba Minos- le dije pues me habia enterado que tenia que ver este en la vida de Nico

\- No me agrada pero yo le quite su sitio como el rey fantasma aparte de que cuando yo estoy ahi tomo su lugar como "un juez mas justo"- me dijo con uina sonrisa digna de la cabaña de Hermes

\- Pero... bueno cambiando de tema tenemos que permanecer el perfil bajo- le dije- el trio de "oro"- lo ultimo lo dije con sarcasmo- nos esta vigilando y cuando ellos meten sus narices por donde no les llaman las cosas se complican mas

\- Bueno pero tenemos que ganarnos un poquito de mala reputacion para hacer mas creible nuestra " lealtad" a Voldermort o mejor dicho el señor oscuro, y nuestro supuesto odio hacia los muggles- dijo Nico

\- Entonces actuamos como si nos disgustara los muggles pero sin pasarnos- le dije

-Si ademas recuerdate la fama de mi familia en el mundo magico- me dijo- asi sera mas sencillo de intimidar y que el otro bando nos acepte sino tengo una carta bajo la manga

\- Y ¿que es?- le pregunte

\- El apellido de mi padre en el mundo magico- me dijo sencillamente

\- El cual es..- le dije

\- Slytherin- me dijo y me sorprendi- con eso tengo el paso asegurado o mandarme a una muerte directa la cual pase primero

\- Sabes que con eso te la jugarias toda ¿no?- le pregunte

\- Por eso es mi ultima carta- me dijo sencillamente

* * *

K: Bueno se que esta mas corto de lo normal pero es que estoy en examenes y solo esto pude escribir en el corto tiempo que tuve bueno saludos y hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

K: ¡Hola he vuelto y con mucha energia! disculpen por demorar es que tuve algunos problemas, tambien me he dado cuenta que no he estado siguiendo la cronologia de los sucesos correctamente asi que me disculpo pero este fic no va a seguir la historia de Harry Potter por completo algunas cosas se van a adelantar y otras se van a atrasar, disculpen por las molestias que derrepente a algunos les va a causar. Se que va a ver cosas que no tienen sentido y pido disculpas por eso tambien pero es que digamos que no conozco muchos detalles de esta serie. Gracias por sus comentarios y por corregirme en mis errores.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Estaba en la sala comun de Slytherin esperando a Draco que se habia con Crabbe y Goyle a quien sabe donde. Despues de media hora mas, me canse de esperarle asi que fui a la fiesta que Sir Nicholas me habia invitado despues de exigir explicaciones de por que estaban en llegue todos lo fantasmas me hicieron una reverencia lo que no espere es ver al "trio dorado" en la fiesta, genial ahora tienen mas razones para sospechar.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?- dijo el pelirrojo

\- Disculpe pero no te conozco- le dije con frialdad

\- Eres una sucia serpiente -dijo otra vez el pelirrojo- no deberias estar aqui ya que es la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado que es el fantasma de Gryffindor

\- Es la fiesta de Sir Nicholas y el me ha invitado- le dije

\- Seguro que tu- comenzo a decir el pelirrojo

-Ya dejalo Ron- dijo la unica chica del grupo

\- Pero Hermione - djio "Ron"

\- Ella tiene razon Ron-dijo Harry

\- Escuchalos Ron es mejor no tenerme como enemigo- dije recordandome que debia actuar como el estereotipo que las demas casas tienen de Slytherin

\- Y tu tambien Di Angelo deja de provocarlo - dijo Hermione

\- Pero el comenzo diciendome que no deberia estar aqui-le dije y me aleje de ellos, converse con el Baron Sanguinario hasta que vi que se fueron- ahora espero que agradezcan su suerte ya que mi padre ha dicho que se pueden quedar en el castillo con la condicion de que cuando decidan ir al inframundo quedaran en los campos de castigos- despues de eso deje la habitacion

\- _Sangre... matar- _escuche que alguie decia segui la voz a los segundos de llegar vi al trio dorado acercandose

\- ¿Que has hecho?-dijo Ron

\- ¿Por que asumes que yo he hecho algo?-le dije con una voz fria caracteristica de Slytherin

\- Eres un Slytherin - dijo Ron

\- No pude haber hecho nada pues yo estaba en la fiesta de Sir Nicholas cuando ustedes se fueron -le dije-ademas que debemos concentrarnos en el hecho de que la señora Norris esta petrificada- justo cuando termine de decir eso llego todo el colegio hacia nosotros al instante me puse al lado de Draco

-¡La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed! la proxima seras tu sangre sucia-le dijo Draco a Hermione. despues de eso llegoel dueño de la señora Norris y le hecho toda la culpa Harry Potter luego llego Dumbledore y defendio a Harry. Despues de eso le di una mirada a Draco que decia que tenemos que hablar, a lo cual el asintio. Caminamos hasta nuestro cuarto y me quede dormido, y como siempre los sueños de un semidios nunca son agradables.

* * *

K: Se que es muy corto pero esto es solo un adelanto, gracias por leer y si me es posible voy a actualizar la proxima semana

Saludos y abrazos

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
